


If You Could Dance With Anybody In Here...

by notthehighkingedmund



Category: Tinker Bell (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthehighkingedmund/pseuds/notthehighkingedmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. The annual ball has arrived, and Fawn is left without a dance partner...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Could Dance With Anybody In Here...

Breathtaking. She was always so, breathtakingly beautiful. Even when she didn’t try. Even when she was covered in bugs.

Rosetta.

The prettiest garden fairy to ever have lived. And tonight, on the night of the annual dance, she made herself look even more stunning than usual. Perhaps it was the frost on her wings that helped make her sparkle - or how her fiery hair and dress stood out against the white snow…. It didn’t matter what it was, what mattered was how incredible she looked.

Fawn had opted for her only dress - with some embellishments to make it warmer to wear. (This year, the dance was being held in the Winter Woods, in order to include the winter fairies in the fun.) So the animal talent knew that she looked only somewhat better than she usually did. Her hair was in its usual braid, and she hung around the food - watching.

He was there. Sled. The winter animal talent who’d stolen Rosetta’s heart. They looked perfect together… Fawn frowned bitterly and turned away. She didn’t want to see this - not tonight. It was hard enough to hear Ro babble about him all year, but to see them together? It broke Fawn’s heart.

She knew it was stupid, that she never had a chance with the garden fairy… But part of her had always hoped - just once that Rosetta would come over and ask her to dance...

Fawn slipped away from the party, the chill of the winter air stinging her face. She wanted to go home. So she did. Running, never once looking back to the dance - ignoring the animals that gave her worried looks.

A leaf dropped from her fist as she ran. It was crumpled, but the words on it were still legible.

“Rosetta.   
If you could dance with anyone in here… Would it ever be me?”


End file.
